


The Long Road Home

by TwitchyPyromaniac



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Brotherly Love, I Want Val's Bathtub, Morning After, Ness Needs a New Car, Prostitution, References to Drugs, angel is tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwitchyPyromaniac/pseuds/TwitchyPyromaniac
Summary: After a rough night, Angel has a heart to heart with his brother that has him reevaluating his life.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	The Long Road Home

Angel walked into Valentino’s bathroom, stepping over the bodily fluids and used needles scattered around the floor. He looked at himself in the mirror and cringed at the sight of his own reflection. His makeup was smeared into his fur, along with a fair amount of blood and cum. The fluff on his chest was matted together with the fluids of the night before, and the scent of alcohol soaked into it was making Angel’s stomach churn.He looked at the bathtub: a gaudy, heart shaped thing that took an hour to fill up, and could easily fit all of Val’s top money makers plus the pimp himself and still have room to fuck. Despite the itching of Angel’s skin, he knew better then to attempt to clean himself in the tub. It would take too long to fill, and Angel didn’t want to risk waking Valentino in the other room. 

Instead, Angel took some of Val’s disgustingly musky shampoo from the tub, and turned on the sink. He rubbed the shampoo into his hands and started to quickly rub it into the most affected places on his body. He wouldn’t have time to tackle his face, instead just doing the most basic whore bath he could muster. 

Once he was somewhat presentable, Angel left the bathroom, and started to scavenge around for clothes. His own had been all but shredded the night before, the only thing left in tact being his stockings and boots, due to his refusal to take them off even in bed. It was the only thing Valentino didn’t press on. Everyone knew Angel never showed his feet, and he’d risk punishment or death at the hands of his pimp to keep the boots and stockings on no matter what. Eventually, Angel scavenged together some semblance of an outfit: a skirt from one corner and a top from another. He stepped over a passed out co-worker to get to the door, carefully slipping out of Val’s bedroom. He sighed in relief and exhaustion as he made his way to the elevator. He pressed the button for the basement, knowing the extra walking to the back entrance would be better than dealing with all the horny fucks in the lobby.

Angel slowly forced his exhausted body out of the studio, making his way up to the back entrance. There weren’t any demons waiting out back this far into the morning. Most of them would clear out around dawn, which was around the time that Val had finally fallen asleep the night before. Angel had wanted to join him, but he forced himself to stay awake so he could leave without explanation or interruption. He slowly made his way across town, struggling to make it to the hotel before he passed out.

As he walked he heard a familiar voice. 

“Tony?”

He looked over his shoulder, trying his best not to look as tired as he felt. He locked eyes with his brother and said, “I thought I told ya not to call me that no more, Ness…”

Arackness looked at Angel with a worried expression. He could see how worn down the taller spider was. He could see the sloppy clean up job, and the smeared blood on his fur among other things. 

“Sorry,” He said. “You need a ride somewhere?”

Angel couldn’t help the feeling of relief that washed over him when he was offered a ride. “Yeah… I might just take ya up on that if you’s offering’.”

Arackness nodded and said, “Yeah. Come on ya two dollar, back alley, crack whore!”

Angel tried to hide how much the light teasing jabbed at him as he said, “Worth more than you, ya near sighted midget! I can hit more targets with one good eye then you can with five!”

Arackness hid a chuckle with a scoff as they got to his car. It was full of bullet holes and looked like it was on it’s last legs. Angel rolled his eyes and said, “Christ! You’re still drivin’ this hunk of junk!?”

Arackness forced the passenger door open and said, “Fuck you! She still runs!”

He crawled through to the driver’s side, and waited for Angel to follow. Once they were both in, Arackness started the car, causing Angel to shake his head. “Ness, this old girl’s gonna give out on ya eventually… She’s gotta be pushing’ 60 by now…”

“Yeah, well, you’re over 70, and I don’t see you givin’ out anytime soon,” Arackness said, not missing the sad look in his brother’s eyes. 

The car was quiet for a while as they drove down the road, before Angel broke the silence. “There are only two kinds of people in this world, Ness… People who use other people, and people who get used by other people… You’re lucky you’re one o’ the first group… Don’ ever let nobody make you parta the second…”

Arackness was silent for a while before he said, “Why you still doin’ this, Anthony? You’ve been down here for a little over seventy years, and you were doing this job when I got here not long after ya… Ain’t you tired?”

Angel focused on the road outside his window as he said, “Don’t you think I’d have left by now if I could?” Arackness glanced at him sadly as he continued, “I wanna get clean… I wanna become a better person… I wanna meet a guy who I can really love, and who don’ just want me for my body… If it’s possible… I want redemption… I wanna leave all this behind, but… It’s just a pipe dream… I’ll never be free… The only way I’ll be free of this life is when I finally piss Val off enough to kill me once and for all…”

Arackness sighed and said, “What did you ever see in that guy?”

“Money. Power. A guarantee that I’d be protected come extermination day… At one time, maybe even love… That was just a pipe dream too, though… This is Hell, after all…”

Arackness pulled up to the Hotel, and said, “Ya not just some dumb whore, ya know…”

Angel’s hand froze on it’s way to the door handle, so he could look at his brother.

“You’s a smart kid, Anthony. Ya always have been,” Arackness held sincerity in his eyes as they locked with Angel’s. “Hellova lot smarter than me… You’s no dumb whore. I can’t really help you with ya pimp, but you’s a smart kid. You’ve gotten outa worse scrapes than this, I’m sure. You’ll figure a way out of this too… Even if you gotta kill the fucker to do it… Whatever you decide… I’m with you…”

Angel smiled at him and said, “Thanks, Ness… It means a lot to me…”

Arackness nodded to him, and watched as Angel got out of the car. He called to his brother one last time, “You tell me what you decide, a’ight? I’ll be there by ya side every step of the way! Me and Molly both!”

Angel leaned on the open door, peering into the car at Arackness. “Well, if Molly’s there I know we’ll win!”

Arackness rolled his eyes, about to retort when Angel cut him off. “I don’t know what I’ma do yet… But you’ll be the first to know when I do… Thanks, Arackness…”

Arackness nodded at his brother, and said no more, as the car door closed, and he drove off. Angel watched him disappear down the road, before walking into the hotel. He was instantly bombarded by a worried Charlie, and a furious Vaggie, but he took a breath, and forced his way past it all. He said, “I’m alright… I will be anyways… I just need some time to think… I’ll tell you what I decide, when I’m done…”

He pushed past the two, and glanced at Alastor in the corner, before heading up to his room, to finally clean himself and really think about how to continue with it all.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys want to see more of this work, let me know in the comments and I'll write a part two.


End file.
